And Forever
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Dedicated to a year of Fanfiction Writing and a Songfic to And Forever from Big O, Kurama x Hiei, you know the drill... R


OMG.... I have officially been on ff.net for a year. It's been a weird year... I mean, come on, I went from being a goof, to being angsty, and being back to a goof. So in honor of all 33 fics, 57,000+ words, 742 reviews, the earning of the nickname Queen of Kurama Torture, being called a Bastard and a Bitch in one review, I figured it was only appropiate to do a fic from the heart with my fave pairing, HieixKurama.  
  
This is all for you, guys! I hope you like it! A little Kurama torture, perhaps? And a... dundundun... songfic... I know, I know, And Forever is form The Big O, the show with the WORST theme ever... but I love the end! It's nice.. and in English... so no translation is required!  
  
Disclaimer: No own. And if you dun like yaoi, get out.  
  
Notes: ~*This is when the song is*~   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~And Forever...~  
  
~A Songfic by Gabbi~  
  
~For all my loyal reviewers and friends, eien!~  
  
***  
  
~*Sometimes I feel so all alone  
  
Finding myself callin' your name*~  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei whispered, nearly falling out of the tree. "Kurama... I need you..."  
  
~*When we're apart, so far away  
  
Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of*~  
  
Kurama sighed, laying in his bed all alone, no one holding him, no one keeping him warm...  
  
"Hiei, please come back..."  
  
~*There's no one else, you're the only one for me.*~  
  
Hiei sighed and stared at the young dawn's pastel sky. "I wonder... is Kurama 'The One'? The 'Only one For Me'?"  
  
(A/N: I was going to say "The Someone Just for Me" but that's too Chobits-y)  
  
He sighed. "Kurama was a Youko... How can I be sure?"  
  
~*Yes, this time my love's the real thing.*~  
  
'This is real love,' Kurama thought to himself. 'I am not just attached to someone to play with them like a sex toy, I want Hiei because I want to be with him, and protect him, and help him. Not to just harasse him."  
  
~*Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.*~  
  
Hiei shook his head. "I really love him. To think, in such a strange world, I found someone... it's empty for someone like me... I mean..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "I think I should go see him."  
  
~*We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.*~  
  
Kurama sighed. 'Yeah... Hiei's going to come into a window and say 'I LOVE YOU KURAMA! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!' I have to get real... he's a cold and stubborn bastard... no offense...'  
  
He sighed. 'But if he does say 'yes, I love you' I'd give it my all to love him as much as I can...'  
  
~*Could it be true, could it be real?  
  
My heart says that you're the one.*~  
  
"He's the one," Hiei resoned with himself. "He's the one. The one I love. He's got what it takes. I know that he'll stay by me... I can feel it..."  
  
***  
  
"He's the one," Kurama said out low. "He's the one I want to be with... zutto..."  
  
~*There's no one else, you're the only one for me.  
  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing.*~  
  
Hiei kept one shaking his head as he got one his cloak. "Yes... this is not a whim... this is love... I know it..."  
  
~*Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.*~  
  
Kurama was too racked to go back to sleep and he decided to get a book and read. His eyes hurt from staring so hard, he was too frazzled to have the Kanji mean anything. He was so confused about himself now.  
  
There was a knock on the window.  
  
Kurama gasped at what he saw.  
  
~*We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.*~  
  
"HIEI?!" Kurama gasped when he saw the flying shadow at his window.   
  
Hiei sighed, trying to act calm. He jumped down from the window and looked at Kurama. "I... I think... I..."  
  
"I love you Hiei!" Kurama yelled.  
  
~*Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.*~  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama's green eyes for a moment. "W-What?!"  
  
"Oh my God! I didn't saying something that offended you, did I?!" Kurama asked, worried.  
  
"Uh... no.. I was... sorta going to say it myself..."  
  
Kurama smirked. "Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Stop this..."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kurama laughed and hugged Hiei.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Love you too..."  
  
"Mmm Hmm..." Kurama nodded. "Now and Forever..."  
  
~*We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.*~  
  
**AF: END**  
  
Wow... here's to another year of Fanfiction writing! Ja! 


End file.
